


Daily Special

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [27]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, F/M, Fluff, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Andrea Russett needs some hot chocolate. And happy friendship times-
Relationships: Blatant Eli
Series: ETNuary [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Daily Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Andrea R. Day!!
> 
> Cw: Memes, the double-c thick thing that I don't get.

“Can I take your order?”

“Yeah-I’d like the Daily Special, please”.

“Alright”.

The scratching of a well-worn pencil.

“Got it…”

She turns to the rest of the group.

“And you all?”

-

After MatPat left, we pored over the menus for a bit longer.

I converted everybody to the hot chocolate line~

Then Bretman’s cell rang.

He left.

……..

Then no one spoke.

-

That waitress couldn’t have had better timing.

It was getting a bit _too_ quiet-

Reminded me of the bad, old days.

“Andrea?”

-Tyler snapping me out of it.

“What?”

“You looked like you were spacing for a second”.

“Yeah…just thinking”.

“…Okay”.

Oh geez, please don’t be worried about me-

“Say, how fluffy are the marshmallows going to be be?”

“-Huh”.

“In the Daily Special”.

I stare at him for a moment.

“-Are you asking me how thicc they are!?”

“Uh…hm…you know what?”

A small smile appears.

“I think I am”.

I’m _still_ laughing when she comes back.

-

“Why the h* do you want to know that about marshmallows?”

“Well they don’t taste good if they’re stringy-“

“Have you ever had a stringy marshmallow before?”

“No, but they sound disgusting”.

“Dude, a marshmallow’s a marshmallow no matter _how_ stringy-“

“No one’s ever said that. Ever".

He shakes his head.

“Too late-now I have”.

He shakes his head again, smile bigger.

“This conversation-we sound just like a meme-“

“Yes! Memelords!!”

Eva cracks up in the background-

“I can’t wait for the chocolate to get here-“

“You, on chocolate, sounds like a disaster waiting to happen”.

“Yessss-“

“Oh boy”.

Even Oli splits a grin.

“This is gonna be wild-“

“You’ll be napping for weeks”.

“Yes! Sleep!! Actually, wait no-“

“Sleep is good for you, though-“

“Yeahhh, but nahhh-“

But… **nightmares.**

“Only if _you_ sit there and chase away the monsters”.

“-Of course”.

“And then, I’ll do it while _you_ sleep”.

“Of course”.

“You’ve got a whole plan figured out”, Eva observes.

“Yes, yes we do”.

……………………………

…………We should probably start to _actually_ do this-

“Daily specials, here you are”.

YESSSSSSSS-

-

They were _thicc_ marshmallows.

“Tyler, are you disappointed?”

“Are you kidding? They’re perfect!”

He bit into one with the softest ‘nom’ ever-

“Ahhh~”

“Pfft-“

“Marshmallow sins averted”.

“Love it”.

“Eva, you have cocoa on your mouth-“

“Oh, I do?”

She reaches for a napkin the same moment he does.

Their hands end up touching…

Geez…

They _look_ at that for five whole minutes and stanking blush-

Just move-in with each other already!!

“…So how long were we supposed to wait to call the cops again?”

**Author's Note:**

> 443 Words Vs. 425 Words.
> 
> I've found that Eva and Oli are the lovers, Andrea R. and Tyler are the best buds, and MatPat and Nikita are that fiery duo who love each other, but fight a lot-
> 
> And Bretman and Colleen are the two who are kind-of awkward.
> 
> And then Joey is just the Fifth wheel. All of the time. Forever.


End file.
